


Seeking warmth

by Saku015



Series: Makoharu Fest 2014 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Makoto and Haru spend a little time together in Makoto's bed before the Nationals.





	Seeking warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Cuddle.

It happened for the first time on the night before the Nationals. Makoto lay in his bed with his eyes wide open. He knew that he was supposed to be sleeping, but he was too anxious to do so. He had a feeling that most of them felt the same way – except Nagisa, of course. That boy could fall asleep in any kind of situation. Makoto covered his lips to silent his laughter which bubbled up from his chest.

Suddenly, the cover was lifted and Makoto felt as another body slipped in the bed beside his. He had no idea how the other boy could move so silently. He did not even hear his footsteps towards his bed. He felt as two arms and legs enlaced around his neck and waist and as a nose nuzzled to his neck.

"I am sorry," he heard Haru’s muffled mumble from his neck. Makoto raised his hand and patted the other’s black hair. In response, Haru tightened his hug.

"You do not have to worry about it, Haru," Makoto said, placing a kiss on Haru’s forehead. Hearing the content little noise made him smile. "On that night, both of us said things that we did not think seriously."

Haru lifted his head up from the crook of Makoto’s neck. His blue eyes were sparkling in the night. He let Makoto’s neck go with one of his arms and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Makoto felt his face heating up. Haru had to see that, because the corner of his mouth turned upwards.

"I missed Makoto," Haru murmured, leaning closer to the other and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I am honored to hear that," Makoto said, leaning their foreheads together, "but I am sure you saw lots of beautiful things."

"The ocean was really pretty," Haru admitted on a wondering voice, "and it turned out Rin praised me to his parents in Australia." Haru felt as Makoto’s body started to shake because of laughter. He cocked his head to the side.

"Of course he did," Makoto nodded, as if it was a hundred percent excepted from the red haired boy. "He admires you, you know."

"Yes, he told me that himself," Haru said, searching for something in Makotos’ eyes which was not there. "Aren’t you… jealous?"

"Why should I be jealous?" Makoto asked, surprised. "I am sure about that you are not the only one whom Rin talked about with passion." The knowing smile on Makoto’s face made Haru roll his eyes.

Haru felt as a wave of tiredness rushed over his body. He cuddled closer to Makoto, who hugged him tighter. Haru closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and familiarity the others’ body provided to him. It was good to fall asleep in someone else’s arms where you felt loved and protected – as if nothing could have hurt you.


End file.
